


Punish me Dan

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [25]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan discovers Phil’s pain kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

The YouNow chat is scrolling by rather quickly. However, Dan can see the messages. They’re the same ones he’s getting sent. _“Are you gay?!”_ says one. _“Kiss Phil!!!”_ screams another. He sighs and attempts to power through it. Ignoring the messages, he starts in on a rant about a television show he’s currently watching, but they’re relentless. He ends up ending the stream rather abruptly.

The messages won’t stop. He sees them everywhere; even when he closes his eyes. They appear in his streams and on his videos. Even Phil’s getting questions about Dan’s sexuality. No matter how many times he denies it, people won’t listen. Half the time he thinks that he should just make a whole video called _‘I’m Not Gay_ ’, but he knows that will do nothing to quell the flames.

Phil’s been noticing the recent changes in Dan. The younger man has become more irritable and moody. Phil is aware of the comments Dan’s been getting. He himself gets them from time to time about his own sexuality, but he usually brushes them off. Phil knows Dan’s not like him. He can’t just let things go.

His stream is long since over and Dan’s attempting to make some food. He’s banging around in the kitchen; slamming cabinet doors and putting things on the counter with more force than necessary. Phil watches him.

“Is something wrong?” Phil asks with hesitation. He’s been walking on eggshells around Dan, but that’s not going to stop him from caring. Dan slams his mug onto the counter. He turns to face Phil. His nose is flaring and his mouth his pressed tight. His eyes are full of fire.

“What they hell do you think is wrong Phil?” he screams. Phil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He really wants to angrily fire back at Dan, but he knows that won’t help anything.

“I don’t know exactly. That’s why I’m asking you to tell me,” Phil says carefully. Apparently Phil’s words weren’t careful enough because Dan’s clenching his fists tightly by his side.

“Of course you have no idea. You’re always so oblivious to my suffering,” Dan spits out. Phil bites his lip and struggles to maintain his composure. His body is a swirl of emotions.

He wants to comfort Dan and tell him everything will be alright. There’s another part of him that wants to yell at the boy and tell him off for behind a twat. There’s still yet another part that wants to fuck him like he use to because an angry Dan is a hot Dan in Phil’s book.

“I’m sorry you’re suffering Dan,” Phil says after a too long pause. Dan rolls his eyes and lets out a huff through his barely parted lips.

“You should be. It’s all your fault,” Dan states. Phil takes a couple of heavy breaths. They’ve had this conversation before. Usually it ends in them screaming at each other and avoiding each other for days. Phil’s tired of this pattern and racks his brain for a different solution. A rather controversial idea springs into his head.

“Take it out on me. If you’re so convinced that I’m part of the problem, then do something about it. Punish me Dan,” Phil says. His words leaks like syrup into Dan’s ears. His demeanor crumbles and his confidence falters for a moment.

Dan did not expect those words to come out of Phil’s mouth. Sure he’s yelled and screamed at each other, but the thought of physically hurting Phil is something he’s not sure he can get his mind around. Phil can see the other man waring with himself. He takes a few steps across the kitchen and crowds Dan against the counter. Dan watches him with wide eyes. He’s frozen in place; unsure of what Phil’s going to do next.

Phil gets a clouded look on his face. His eyes flicker between Dan’s eyes and his lips. Dan watches as Phil licks his top lip. Dan freezes as Phil’s face inches closer to his own. His eyes try to close, but he fights against them.

In a blur, Dan’s hand comes up and smacks Phil’s cheek. The sound resonates through their kitchen. Phil’s eyes go wide with shock. His mouth drops open and a noise tumbles out. He’s not sure why he’s so surprised. He did ask Dan to hurt him after all. The pain in his cheek quickly subsides into pleasure.

“Did you just moan?” Dan asks. Phil shakes his head and focuses on the man in front of him. He furrows his brow in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Phil asks. He takes a step back to put some space between himself and Dan. Dan narrows his eyes at Phil.

“You so did! You moaned when I slapped you!” Dan cries in revelation. Phil runs through the moment again. The noise that came out of his mouth becomes clearer and it was definitely a moan. He bites the inside of his cheek and looks away from Dan as a blush flashes upon his face. Dan takes a step forward; bringing him and Phil closer.

“Do you like getting hit Phil? Does that turn you on? Do you like getting pleasure from pain?” Dan asks. His dark, brown eyes are borrowing into Phil’s.

“I-I don’t-,” Phil stutters. Dan moves his hand like lightening. Before Phil has a chance to blink, another slap lands on his face. A moan slips between his lips before he can stop it. A wicked smirk contorts Dan’s mouth and lust floods his eyes.

“Does the slut like the pain?” Dan asks. His voice is low and husky. Phil wets his lips and stares at Dan. They’re in a brief standoff. A variety of emotions overtake both of them. The air between them is thick. They know that the next move determines how this moment will end.

“Yes,” Phil says in a breathy voice. The word may have come out softly, but it rings through the air of their kitchen. Dan slowly blinks his eyes and allows himself to fall. He lets his worries slip away and focuses only on Phil. He reaches out his hand and grabs Phil’s wrist.

Phil stumbles over his own feet as Dan drags him down the hallway. Dan doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he’s just going with it. He pushes Phil towards the bed and watches the other man tumble onto it while his limbs splay everywhere. Dan clammers onto the bed after him.

He pulls Phil into a sitting position. He quickly tugs Phil’s shirt over his head and throws it somewhere in the room. He backhands Phil across his face. Phil’s hips buck. Dan grabs Phil’s shoulders and slam their lips together in a rough, heated kiss.

Phil kisses Dan back with ernest. Their tongues tangle together in a battle for dominance, but Dan comes out on top. Dan pulls back and crawls down Phil’s body. He makes quick work of stripping Phil of the rest of his clothes.

Dan pulls his shirt over his head. He grabs Phil’s hips roughly and flips him over onto his stomach. Phil whimpers at the feeling of Dan’s nails digging into his flesh. Dan positions Phil so that he’s on his hands and knees. He kneels to the side and moves to smack Phil’s ass.

The sound resonates through the room. Phil moans at the sting. Dan doesn’t stop at just one. He’s determined to make Phil’s backside a pretty shade of red.

“God! Look at you. So desperate for me to hurt you,” Dan says as he smacks Phil’s tights.

“Yes! Please!” Phil pleads between smacks.

“You’re such a whore. You want everyone to think we’re together. You can’t just leave it alone,” Dan spits out. Phil’s moaning and thrusting his hips forward. The smacks come to an abrupt end. Phil whimpers, but Dan’s satisfied with shade Phil’s skin has turned.

Dan climbs off the bed and throws open Phil’s side table drawer. He grabs a condom and the bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers and shoves one inside of Phil. He starts moving and quickly adds another finger. He wants to cause Phil pain, but he’s not one to fuck him without stretching him first.

Once Phil is stretched open, Dan maneuvers him onto his back. Phil winces as his sore skin rubs against the sheets. Dan pretends not to notice. He slides the condom on and lubes up his cock.

He smacks the inside of Phil’s right thigh before landing a blow on his cock. Phil cries out at the contact.

“Again,” Phil pleads. Dan’s slightly taken aback by this. His resolve falters for a moment before he complies. Phil moans loudly as he thrusts his hips due to the pleasurable pain coming from his cock. Dan smirks.

“Of course you like that you slut,” Dan says with a low chuckle. He grabs Phil’s hips and positions his hole in line with his cock. His nails dig into the skin as he slowly sinks inside. Not that Phil notices or cares. He’s more focused on the pleasure he’s receiving from Dan splitting him open.

It doesn’t take long for Dan to bottom out. He doesn’t allow Phil a moment to adjust before he pulls his hips backwards and slams forward. Phil’s skin drags along the sheets as he’s pushed towards the top of the bed. His hands are clamped tightly to Dan’s shoulders. Dan’s pace is hard and unrelenting.

Phil cries out as he feels Dan scratch down his chest. Angry, red line are already beginning to form. Heat is already beginning to pool in his stomach. He opens his mouth to stay something, but Dan cuts him off.

“You want to cum don’t you? Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum. Do you think you deserve to cum whore?” Dan huffs out. Phil nods his head.

“Please Dan. Please let me cum. I’ve taken my punishment so well. Please,” he pleads. Dan pulls back so he’s sitting straighter on knees. He brings his hand down and starts tapping it against Phil’s cock. It’s not as hard as it was before, but it does cause enough of a sensation. A few minutes later, Phil streaks cum across his chest.

“What do you saw whore?” Dan huffs through clenched teeth. He’s right on the precipice of his own orgasm.

“Thank you. Thank you,” Phil chants out. A few hard thrusts later, Dan spills into the condom. He works himself through his orgasm as Phil is already coming down from his own.

Dan pulls out and drops the soiled condom into the nearby trash. He grabs a few tissues off the top of the side table and tosses them in Phil’s general direction. Phil silently picks them up and cleans himself off before tossing them onto the floor. He’s still laying in the bed and Dan is sat on the edge. Awkward silence fills the room. Neither of them know what to say about the events that just took place.

“I’m not gay, but I’m not entirely straight,” Dan concludes after a awhile. Phil hums in acknowledgment. This conversation is far from over, but at least they have a starting point.


End file.
